Wayliad at the Waterfall
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD . Sawyer and Kate are heading back from the others camp. They know their home when they see the waterfall they once found, but can they resist to take a dip? Skate obviously! OneShot! Please Review! Thanks!


_**OneShot – Sawyer and Kate are heading back from the others camp, when they find there old waterfall again. **_

SassyLostie - in one of your reviews you asked for a OneShot - hope you like it!!

Please review - if its like I might write more OneShots!!

* * *

Sawyer and Kate stood looking at the glistening waterfall, it looked just a nice as it had before.

"Were close now" Kate said, turning away from the water and heading into the jungle.

"Hey Freckles" Sawyer shouted.

"What?" She said, heading back to him.

"Take a dip?" He asked smiling, his trademark dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"What?" She said, raising her eyebrows at him "You cant be serious, we have to get back we have been missing for weeks Sawyer"

"C'mon Freckles" He said "If we been gone weeks so what's another half an hour gonna be?"

"Well even if we didn't need to get back" She said, remembering something nasty that lurked in the water "The bodies…"

Sawyer's eyes flashed slightly with embarrassment and Kate wondered what was up.

"Well uh…" Sawyer said, Kate could tell he was embarrassed but why?

"Spit it out Sawyer" She laughed.

"Well if yer must know Shortcake" He said, not daring to look at her she didn't want to see his face when he told her. "I came down here one day and I took them all out"

"Why would you do that?" Kate asked confused.

"Thought ya might wanna come and take another dip" He said.

"Did you?" She asked, knowing it was embarrassing him it made her enjoy winding him up even more "Well…"

"Well what Sassafras?" He asked, his embarrassment turning to anger.

"We wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste would we?" She said with a mischievous grin.

"No we wouldn't" Sawyer grinned back.

"Race ya in" She said, pulling off her jeans so she was in a vest and pants and running to the waters edge.

"No fair!" Sawyer shouted, pulling off his shirt and followed her.

Kate dived into the water quickly followed Sawyer. He flew down through the water and grabbed onto her legs, she kicked wildly and swam for the surface. He held onto her for a while and then out of breath swam up to the surface.

"Sawyer!" She shrieked giggling as he reached the surface.

"Aww ya don't wanna play rough Freckles?" He smirked, swimming off towards the cliff.

Kate swam after him and she beat him to the rocks, or she thought she had. Sawyer had let her swim ahead. She began to climb up the rocks with Sawyer climbing below her. _Damn i'm loving this view_, he thought to himself.

"Do me a favour Sawyer" Kate said.

"What?" He said.

"Stop checking out my ass" She said.

"Who said I was?" he asked sarcastically "Don't flatter yer self Freckles"

Kate laughed light heartedly and stepped onto the flat ledge that they could jump off.

"Ladies first" Sawyer said, gesturing out to the water.

Kate grinned at him her green eyes lighting up before jumping into the water, Sawyer quickly jumped after her. He took a giant breath before he smashed into the water a stayed down near the bottom of the surface. He could see Kate's figure way above him, she must be at the surface now.

He swam up until he could hear Kate shouting on the surface.

"Sawyer?" She said, spinning around in the water. "Sawyer where are you?" God where is he? Kate thought looking all around her, had he hurt himself jumping in? God, what if he had hit his head on a rock, what if he couldn't swim back up?

"BOO!" he shouted as he popped up in front of her, she leaped back away from him in the water, jumping out of her skin.

"Sawyer! You scared me" She shouted, hitting him playfully. He laughed at her and swam off.

Kate tried to climb out of the side and stubbed her toe on the rocks.

"Ow!" She squealed, sitting on the edge and rubbing it.

"What's up Freckles?" Sawyer said, swimming over.

"Stubbed my toe on the stupid rocks" She said.

"Wanna let me kiss it better" He smirked "But trust me Freckles, I can think of other places id much rather kiss"

Kate raised her eyebrows at him before sliding back into the water. Sawyer swam after her and plunged her head under the water. She squirmed around in his arms but he was too strong, he finally let her head pop up on the surface and she was facing straight towards him. He pulled his arms around her closer so she certainly couldn't get away.

Kate stared at him intently, her reflection glimmering in his ocean blue eyes as he started back into her emerald green ones. She leaned forward and joined her lips with his, Sawyer kissed her back passionately until they finally broke apart.

Sawyer smirked and said "Ya toe feeling better now Freckles?"

"Much better" She said smiling "C'mon we better get back and tell everyone were back"

"Aww" Sawyer said, pouting like a little kid "Just when we were getting to the good bit"

Kate smiled back at him and slipped back into her jeans as he put back on his shirt and they headed back to carry on with the journey they had paused several hours ago.


End file.
